Bad Day
by Atlantian Scribe
Summary: My sister challenged me to write a Kuno/Shampoo fic and this is it.


Bad Day

**Bad Day**

** **

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own 'em, I'm not sayin' I do. Don't sue me 'cuz I'm broke and hungry._

**Author's note:** _This was written in answer to my stupid little sister's challenge to write a Kuno/Shampoo fic (because she's demented). I haven't read much of the series so I don't know the characters very well and this kind of thing really isn't my style (so don't kill me because I know it sucks) and I don't read Ranma fanfics either but part of the challenge was posting it here. I'm getting her back though; Happy Cricket has to write a fanfic for her least favorite couple (check back for it soon). Anything in this that is inconsistent with the series is the fault of her and our older sister because they were supposed to pick up on the abnormalities. Please flame away as they are used to make S'mores and shish kabobs (and I'll never get challenged to write another)!!!!__ _

Shampoo gazed at her reflection in a full-length mirror at the cat café. _What's wrong with Ranma?_ she thought to herself. _I better looking, stronger… just _better_ than Akane, Ukyo, and Kodachi combined! Why don't he choose me already?! _She ran her fingers through her hip-length purple hair, her gaze turning to a look of perplexed concentration, studying herself trying to find any physical fault that could cause Ranma's lack of interest while mentally making comparison's of her competition. _What they got Shampoo don't? I better looking, stronger, better hair…unless he really love one of them or, _resuming her checklist, _bigger breas…breasts? Maybe Ranma no like big breasts, explains him hanging around Akane. _The thought of breasts brought her to another train of thought. _What if Ranma no like breasts at all, what if Ranma like boy instead…Nah, must be some other reason._

Ukyo saw Shampoo trough the window and burst through the door. "Shampoo, Shampoo!" she called as she ran up to the other girl. "Have you heard?" Her voice was filled with sadness as she spoke. "Ranma honey and Akane are getting married tomorrow!" With that Ukyo broke into tears and ran off in the direction of her shop.

_Must like small breasts,_ Shampoo thought, eyes wide in shock.

~_At the Wedding_~

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi sat huddled together in their seats at the wedding, all three clothed in black and crying as if at a funeral as Ranma and Akane were announced Husband and wife. The reception was no different as the three sat together in the back of the room, glaring at Akane who looked so happy sitting, talking, laughing, dancing, and holding hands with Ranma. Each of the master martial artist's former fiancés were fantasizing they were in Akane's place as wife of Ranma.

"Self pity no good," Shampoo declared abruptly and got up, leaving the room to wander aimlessly around the grounds. After a short walk she heard a stifled sob.

"Oh Akane, why Ranma?!" pleaded a familiar baritone voice. Edging closer to the voice the owner came into view.

"Kuno?" she questioned cautiously. He was alone.

"Shampoo?" he asked in return, voice hoarse from crying. As if answering an unspoken plea for comfort Shampoo cautiously strode toward the handsome warrior and rapped her arms around him. It was a gesture appreciated and returned in kind by Kuno. For both it was an act out of character but at that moment it felt like the most right of any movement either had considered.

After many long soothing minutes Kuno pulled back to look at the woman he held and surprised himself when he realized he didn't wish he held Akane or his pigtailed goddess. Shampoo stared back; equally shocked that she didn't wish it was Ranma who held her. 

Kuno slowly raised a hand from her waist to brush the tears from her face. "Shampoo," he breathed, mesmerized by a beauty he had never seen in her before. He tentatively lowered his lips to brush hers, surprised and delighted when she responded in kind.

_ _

_ _

_I think I'll let your imagination take it from there._

_Thanks for reading now fill out the box below!!!!!_

_~talos_


End file.
